Griffyth
Description Griffyth is an immenseRevealed in Rise of Evil, character list. and robustRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 21 male Haast's Eagle with darkRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 8, Page 102, muddy brownRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 14, Page 162 feathers on his head, nape, back, wings, and tail, a beige-coloured underbelly and throat with darker brown streaks across itRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 6, Page 86, a gigantic wingspanRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter 15, Page 173, scars running down his wings, two scars on his chest, one scar between his right eye and beak, a large beakRevealed in Rise of Evil, Prologue, Page 20, powerful legs, scaly feet, huge, edged, razor-sharp talons, and dark, murky green eyes. History In the Novellas The Razor Talons' Rise Griffyth is a chick, nearly ready to become a trainee, and the son of Sun and Razor. His best friend is Bora, another Haast's Eagle, and he was pretty much raised by a Crowned Hawk-eagle named Evening, due to the fact that his parents were too busy to do so themselves. Griffyth soon becomes a trainee, with Airyks as his trainer. They go on a patrol the first day, accompanied by Bora and her trainer, Venom. After about three months of being a trainee, he begins to gain feelings for Bora, but isn't sure if she feels the same way about him. Griffyth is still trying to impress his parents so they will try and give him more attention at this point. Not long before Griffyth is supposed to become a fighter, he meets Kenyotah when he is patrolling the borders of the territory. He tries to chase her off at first, but eventually he calms down and he and she have a conversation. When Griffyth finds out that Kenyotah is a loner, he suggests that she joins the Razor Talons. Kenyotah laughs at his suggestion, saying she would much rather live alone. They agree to carry on meeting though, and so Griffyth gains a friend outside of the flock. The day Griffyth is supposed to become a fighter, Tav is bitten by a venomous snake he was trying to catch. Griffyth rushes to Sun's cave, as Tav was one of her good friends, and hears her speaking to Razor. Griffyth hears Sun tell Razor about a nightmare she had on the night of Griffyth's hatching, and how she is worried her son would kill her and take over the flock one day. This angers Griffyth, because at this point he would have never thought to have done such a thing. Griffyth enters the cavern and acts as if he heard nothing. Razor pushes past him, not even glancing at him. Griffyth tells Sun what happened to Tav, and Sun flies out quickly. Griffyth follows her, and Sun mourns over the loss of her friend. Sun briskly makes both Griffyth and Bora fighters, and goes back to her cave to mourn more. After about a month, Kenyotah decides to join the flock. Sun mentions to Griffyth that Kenyotah seems jealous of his and Bora's friendship and possible relationship, but Griffyth ignores her. Bora is later killed during a storm when out on a patrol with Kenyotah. Sun acts suspicious about what happened, but tries to mourn anyway. When she does try to mourn, Griffyth chases her away from Bora's body, and sits there with Kenyotah sat very close to him. Kenyotah begins to become more manipulative, and convinces Griffyth that Sun does not care about him, and that she is a coward for not attacking the Kestrel Islanders. Griffyth asks Kenyotah what they're supposed to do about it, and Kenyotah tells Griffyth that he must become leader - and to do so, they must kill Venom, the current second-in-command. Later that day, Griffyth and Kenyotah ask Venom if he wants to go hunting with them. The Secretary Bird decides to go, and after he has caught a rattlesnake, Griffyth attacks and grabs hold of Venom's nape with his beak. Venom, being much smaller than Griffyth, is not able to get the eagle off of him, and Griffyth snaps his neck. Griffyth is shocked at what he has done, but Kenyotah convinces him that it was the right thing to do. Sun chooses Griffyth to become the next second-in-command, possibly thinking that if she made him the next second-in-command, he wouldn't try to murder her. However, Griffyth has an argument with Sun the next day. He argues that Sun is a coward for not attacking the islanders. Sun says that she was a fool for letting Griffyth be the second-in-command, as he is too young, naive, and probably still upset about what happened to Bora. Griffyth attacks, and kills Sun viciously. Griffyth carries Sun's body out to the clearing and stands before it on the Meetingrock, screeching in victory. Birds gather around and gasp in horror, and Griffyth threatens to kill anyone that stands in his way. Kenyotah and he later have two chicks, who they name Flight and Gold. Both of them are very playful, and Griffyth pays a lot of attention to them, as Kenyotah doesn't. At times, Griffyth wonders if Kenyotah even cares about them. Just before Flight and Gold become trainees, a venomous snake kills both of them, before proceeding to attempt to eat Gold. Griffyth attacks the snakes and kills it, before he begins to mourn. However, Kenyotah stops him from crying over the chicks and calls him weak to do so. This is when Griffyth realises Kenyotah never actually cared about the chicks. There is a time skip to just before Falco, Kai, Claw, and Silver arrive in the Dry Mountains. Griffyth has a nightmare about being killed by a fiery bird, and a Peregrine Falcon with a scarred eye taking his and Kenyotah's place as leader. The next day is when the four arrive, and Griffyth orders Falco to kill Flick, without thinking about his nightmare. Claw leaps in the way of Flick, and is killed instead. Kai scars Falco's right eye, and Griffyth begins to feel nervous, due to the fact he saw a Peregrine Falcon with a scarred eye in his nightmare. He lets the remaining three birds go, before dismissing the flock. Wayde's Story Griffyth appears later in the book. He captures Fisher and Wayde when they're on Razor Talon territory, only to find out that they are in fact Flame Birds. Wayde trains to become a Razor Talon, but Fisher refuses to join the Razor Talons and stays a prisoner. Griffyth is seen again at the end of the book, when Wayde is caught once again after an escape. Griffyth forces Wayde to prove his loyalty to the Razor Talons by killing Kfypor, his own father. Wayde does as he is told. Falco's Trilogy Falco's Rise Griffyth orders Falco to kill Flick in order to save Claw and Kai. Falco attempts to kill the Australian Hobby, but Claw gets in his way and is killed instead. After Kai scars Falco's right eye, Griffyth allows Falco, Silver, and Kai to leave. Griffyth is seen shortly afterwards when the three birds are re-captured. Griffyth tells the three birds that he would like them to spy on the other islanders for him, and if he did their families would be spared. Kai refuses and attempts to escape, but fails, and so is imprisoned. Falco and Silver reluctantly accept Griffyth's offer, and join the Razor Talons as trainees. Griffyth is not seen again until later on in the book when Falco returns to the mountains to join the flock as a full-time Razor Talon. Griffyth accepts Falco as a member of the flock, and announces it to the other birds. The battle for the island occurs shortly afterwards, and Falco sees Griffyth be killed by Kai. Falco's Reign Griffyth briefly appears as a dark spirit near the start of the book. Griffyth promises Falco that he can help him get his revenge on Kai, and Falco wonders why Griffyth wants to help him after he killed his mate. Falco accepts Griffyth's offer, anyway. Griffyth is able to possess Kai's body like Pyrallia can later on in the series when Falco repeats a phrase in the ancient bird language three times. Whilst Griffyth is possessing Kai, he starts a fire in the marsh near the Waterfall Forest, and traps both Wayde and Silver in a ring of fire. Falco watches from a tree above, and watches Griffyth kill Wayde. However, when he turns to finish of Silver, Silver has already knocked Kai over, and Griffyth is forced to be seen as a dark spirit again. Due to the fact that Silver has faith in Skycloud. Kai, however, sees Griffyth and kills him again, banishing him to Boneground for good. In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Griffyth is first introduced in the Prologue. During Sun's nightmare, she is killed by another Haast's Eagle, which is later revealed to be Griffyth. After Sun awakes from that dream, Griffyth hatches. Razor, the chick's father, names him. Griffyth is mentioned by Runo later on in the book, and says that he was attacked by a patrol consisting of a bird named Griffyth and some other birds. Griffyth is not properly introduced until Chapter Eight, where he is scolding Keres for allowing a Kestrel Island patrol to go. Before Keres exists the cave, Thorn enters and tells Griffyth about how two more Flame Birds had been found. Griffyth flies down to the Meetingrock where they are located with Keres and Thorn, to see that everyone is gathered around the two birds: Sorpant and Fisher. Griffyth asks both of them if they will fight alongside the Razor Talons, but only Sorpant accepts, and so Fisher becomes a prisoner. Griffyth orders three patrols to go to different places to find the remaining two Flame Birds. Claw sees Griffyth stood on the Meetingrock when he is walking into the clearing, and is shocked by the bird's size. Griffyth decides that he will let Falco, Kai, Silver, and Claw go if Falco kills Flick. Falco isn't sure what to say at first, but Griffyth convinces him that he must if he doesn't want his friends to be killed as well. Falco aims for Flick, but Claw flies between the two falcons and is killed instead. After Kai scars Falco's eye, Griffyth allows them to go. However, Griffyth decides to re-capture them when Wayde says he thinks Silver may be a Flame Bird. Griffyth allows the three birds to choose if they'd like to be spies for the Razor Talons. Kai declines, but Falco and Silver accept the offer. When Thunder and Kai come back from collecting water, and after two Razor Talons have been killed and Fisher escaped, Griffyth is seen by Thorn shouting at the two. Griffyth is not seen again, but is mentioned again multiple times. Outcast Griffyth is mentioned throughout the book, but he only appears towards the end. He attacks Kai during the battle where Kai finds out he is the Phoenix in an attempt to catch him. Kai fights back and knocks him out of the sky with his powers accidentally. The Flames' Return Griffyth is mentioned a few times but does not appear until later on, during the battle of the island. Griffyth has a tough battle with Kai at the end of the battle, and is killed when Kai (who is using his powers) pierces through the eagle's chest and rips out his heart. In The Birds of the Waterfall Arc Two Brothers Griffyth is briefly seen as a dark spirit by Kai, however Silver is unable to see him. Griffyth possesses Kai and kills Wayde, and after Kai kills Griffyth's spirit, Silver becomes vicious towards Kai, as do the other Flame Birds. Family Mother: SunRevealed in Rise of Evil - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Father: RazorRevealed by the author - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Mate: Kenyotah - Deceased, verified Boneground member Daughters: Flight - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Gold - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Grandfather: Rursus - Deceased, verified Skycloud member Grandmother: Shine - Deceased, verified Skycloud member References Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:The Razor Talons Category:Males Category:Eagles Category:Haast's Eagles Category:High-ranked Razor Talons Category:Rise of Evil Characters